


Apologizes and Night-terrors

by AlphaWolfTitan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Apologies, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfTitan/pseuds/AlphaWolfTitan
Summary: Catra has a nightmare. Adora and Glimmer come to the rescue. Apologies and words are shared.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173





	Apologizes and Night-terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place two weeks since the princesses rescued Glimmer and Catra from Horde Prime. Glimmer and Catra have bonded and Catra and Adora are awkward

She choked. A fire burned her throat and scorched her lungs, a silent scream carving at her insides. Eyes snapped open with a start as oxygen invaded her chest, quilling the raging flames and soothing her splitting headache. 

Catra writhed in her sheets, clawing at the fabric till nothing was left but ribbons. Pushing her back against the wall, the feline pulled her knees to her chest and gripped her mane of hair, panting for breath. 

"Catra?" called someone behind the bedroom door.  
The catgirl yelped, her head jerking back in alarm and hitting the wall. "Catra!" Glimmer burst into the room, dressed in nightly clothes, hair in disarray and hand raised with magic.

"Sparkles, what the heck!" shouted Catra, chucking a pillow at the Queen. The fluffy object smacked her in the face and fell to the floor with a thump.

"I heard you scream!" replied Glimmer. 

"Catra! Glimmer!" called Adora as she ran into the room, fists raised as she stood in her fighting stance.

"Adora! Would you keep it down, you're going to wake up the whole of Brightmoon!" the queen whispered aggressively. 

The blonde froze, her eyebrows raised and arms slightly lowered. "You're not in trouble?" she inquired.

"No!" growled the girls. Adora flinched her frame straightening and arms at her sides. 

Catra held the bridge of her nose, frustration growing by the second. "Why are you two in my room? Get out." She glared at them from the bed, her other hand gripping the mattress. 

Glimmer peered at the cat, "I heard strange noises outside the door," she explained.

"And how is that any of your business, get out!"

Adora glanced between them. It was then that she noticed the ripped bedsheets and blanket. The pillow at Glimmer's feet had deep claw marks, its feathers dusting the ground and Glimmer's hair.

"You had a nightmare," Adora interjected, silencing their whispered argument, "don't deny it, Catra." The blonde took a step forward, expression filled with worry. "Are you-are you okay?" she asked, struggling to find the right words. 

Her childhood best friend gave no reply, eyes locked with Adora's and ears pulled back. Looking away, Catra's tail wrapped are her legs and arms folded over her knees.

Glimmer shared in the blonde's concern. Breathing an exhausted sigh the queen approached the feline. Shuffling to sit beside her, Glimmer pressed her side into Catra's. Though barely noticeable, the catgirl returned the gesture, her gaze focused on a corner of the room.

Adora watched the display, feelings of confusion, anger, and frustration fluttering in her stomach. She stood awkwardly in the middle of the room wringing her hands, eyes looking in every direction except the bed.

"You just gonna stand there, Adora?" quipped Catra from behind her folded arms.

Almost jumping at the sound of her childhood best friend's voice, the blonde cleared her throat and shuffled forward. Adora slowly took a seat at the foot of the bed, too anxious to move any closer. 

Catra's tail twitched behind her. The tip brushed against Glimmer once then curled around the queen's ankle. The magic user's lips turned up in a small smile, tingles running up and down her leg from the touch. Her smile disappeared when she caught the sight of Adora's dejected expression.

Sighing again the queen called to her best friend, "Adora," she looked up, lost and confused, "What are you doing over there? There's plenty of room for one more," she said with warmth and affection. 

Taking a chance glance at Catra, who had barely looked at her for more than a few seconds since their rescue, Adora glided closer. The felines ears twitched as she moved across the bed. 

Catra shifted closer into Glimmer's side, providing her childhood friend with more room. The blonde settled next to her only to jump at the surprise touch of a tail lightly hovering over her forearm. Adora gaped at the feline. 

Glimmer waited patiently, letting the ex-horde soldiers take their time. She noticed Adora's hand curl and uncurl, the muscles in her arm spasming as she reached out to Catra.

The catgirl still kept her eyes locked away from Adora and therefore didn't expect the action. When the blonde's fingers touched her ear, Catra instantly pulled away as though Adora were made of fire. Her expression was one of terror, her body quivering with fright.

Glimmer steaded the feline, stopping her from pushing them both off the bed. Adora felt a pang of hurt, her arm hung in the air. The soldiers stared at one another, unsure of what to do. The queen squeezed Catra's shoulders, offering comfort and support.

Ears pulled back and tail swishing, Catra realized what she had done. Taking a breathe the feline forced her body to stop shaking. Moving away from Glimmer's warmth, she edged closer to Adora.

She reached out with a shaking hand and took Adora's, pulling her closer. The blonde sat rigidly but complied nonetheless. Their shoulders touched, the sudden warmth being shared between them ruffled Catra's fur and caused Adora to blush.

Stretching her body over the other girls, Catra felt more relaxed and a little safer.

Glimmer, happy to see them getting more comfortable around each other, grasped the felines hand and smiled. The magicat returned the gesture and Adora reached to touch Catra again. 

The catgirl watched from the corner of her eye. With a small grin, Catra leaned into her childhood friend, fingers brushing softly behind her ear. Though surprised, Adora quickly regained her composer and stroked the fur along Catra's ear. The queen traced her thumb along the soldier's knuckles and leaned against the two.

A loud rumbling purr erupted from the feline. The sound echoing through the room and filling her with a sense of nostalgia much like the blonde. Eyes closing in content, the three young women enjoyed each others company for a moment.

"It was the day of the portal," started Catra, still purring as they pet her, "I turned into this monster. My face and body were almost covered in black, slowly eating me." She lowered her head to Adora's lap, tilting her head to the side to allow her more access.

"Scorpia was there. But she-her blood, it-it was all over."

"Catra, you don't have to-" before Glimmer could stop her Catra interrupted. 

"Let me finish," she sighed, "Entrapta was there too. She had that dumb mask on. And was just staring at me. I was screaming at her, pushing her to say something. I blinked and she was gone too. I had a baton but it did more than just stun her." Remembering the horrific sight, the feline heard her voice tremor and felt tears well up.

"And through all of it, I had a sick grin on my face. I enjoyed it. Loved it." Bile rose in her throat, almost joking her. 

"When I turned around, Glimmer you were there, Horde Prime standing over you as he laughed. He just kept laughing until I couldn't take it anymore and I made him stop." Her body trembled, skin-crawling and prickling from an imaginary chill.

"Then...Adora, you showed up with the sword. You had the sword and..." she placed a hand over her chest. 

The blonde gasped and panicked. "Catra, I would never do that to you!" she tried to explain but whether she was trying to convince herself or Catra, she didn't know.

The feline pulled away from them, opting to sit in front of them instead. Before Adora could continue her ramblings Glimmer grabbed her shoulder, gesturing to let Catra finish. The queen grasped Adora's hand and leaned on her, providing comfort for which the blonde was grateful.

Fiddling with her hands, Catra went on, "I," she rubbed her face to prepare herself, "I'm sorry. For everything. I know it doesn't mean much coming from me but..." She allowed her tears to flow freely, sobs wreaking her chest.

The catgirl muttered apologies as she broke, clutching her sides. Adora and Glimmer were instantly her sides, embracing the feline in a hug, sandwiched between them as she wept.

"Catra, I'm so sorry. All of this is my fault," the unexpected apology surprised the magicat, staring at the blonde as she cried, "If I had treated you better, realized how Shadow Weaver was treating you, what the Horde truly was then maybe none of this would've happened. All of this is because of me." 

A clawed finger being pressed into her forehead silenced the blonde. Catra, with all seriousness, said, "Adora...you're such a meathead." Glimmer snorted at the comment.

"What?" 

Shaking her head in a rather amusing manner the feline repeated herself, Adora glaring and folding her arms in response. This only entailed more laughter from Catra and Glimmer.

"Adora, how could any of this be your fault? You were brainwashed by the Horde, you couldn't have truly known what was going on," stated Glimmer. 

Not looking at all convinced, Adora starred at her hands. "Hey, Adora," the blonded focused on her childhood friend, "It happened. All that stuff happened and there's nothing we call do about it."

"Gee, that made me feel better," Adora replied sarcastically with a glare.

Before the two could start bickering, Glimmer interrupted, "What Catra is trying to say is that stuff is in the past. You already paid your dues and apologized." 

Contemplating the queen's words, Adora finally relented and let it be. 

"And Adora, I never apologized for using you as bait. And not listening to you when you were only trying to help," apologized Glimmer. 

The blonde smiled and pulled her friends into a bear hug, "I'm glad we all made up."

Squirming out of her hold, Catra rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Yeah, well all this mushy-cutesy stuff is making my stomach hurt, can we go to bed now?" The feline did not wait for a reply as she settled on the bed, curled into a tight ball between them. Her tail circled around Glimmer's ankle again and she tugged on Adora's shirt till they joined her in bed. 

With content smiles, they embraced each other's warmth and began their descent into slumber, cuddled close and feeling safer than they ever had in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or comment :)


End file.
